Kanonvers
The Kanovers is a massive crossover serie that One Earth might begin to write at the end of 2020. It is very similar to the Gameverse and Omniverse. The main universes of the Kanonvers are Codename: Kids Next Doors and South Park, but also a huge number of other franchies like Code Geass, Star Wars, the Powerpuff Girls usw.. It however differs from the Gameverse in the fact that themes like fascism are more predominant and it also won't be a real destinction between good and evil. Actionshttps://kidsnextdoorfanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Kanonvers?action=edit&section=1 The Kids Next Doors lived happily in their childhood for years. But 2012 everything changes dramatically. Under a new leader named H the enemy starts a deeper attack of the full organisation and destroys parts of them in a terrible battle. Lots of activists dies. On the verge of complete annihilation, they are rescued by a masked teenager called M, who has great power and leadership. In gratitude for the rescue, the agents shocked by defeat and brutality makes M to her new suprem leader. From then on, nothing is as it used to be. Code Geass - "Colors" Opening - ENGLISH Ver - AmaLee The fight for the World begins. Everyone wants to enforce his own vision of a better world. Nowbody can trust the others, not even his allies. How far can you go for your dream? What will be the price of it? And what if you fight for a wrong idea? What is the right? Nobody notices that higher powers are at work. And outside the world, too, some people start to turn their eyes to the earth ... OC-charactershttps://kidsnextdoorfanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Kanonvers?action=edit&section=2 In addition to the old characters, One Earth will let his own characters take over the storieline. For them he gives the following informations: 'Main OC-characters' https://kidsnextdoorfanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Kanonvers?action=edit&section=3 M(Identity unknown): 'He will became the protagonist in most of the stories. He is a idealist with an strong sence of justice who is ready for anything that he believes in. He has great power (I have not decided yet) and an unusually high intelligence is tactical really good and very commendable as commander. However, he is also a master of manipulation and has a wavering scruple. Despite his dark side, he is also able to show himself friendly and compassionate. He is 14 to 16. '''H(Identity unknown): '''About the enemy of M is not much know. Like M, he wants to use the Father and his forces for his goal of creating a world of his ideals. He has the same power and intelligence as M. Rumors point to a connection between them. 'Supporting characters https://kidsnextdoorfanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Kanonvers?action=edit&section=4 '''Fatima Turk: '''She is a girl at age 15. After the battle against the KND, she leaves the Teen Ninjas with lots of teenagers and found the Teen Resistance against Adults(TRA) with herself as leader. Despite the constant battles with the adult forces and loyal teenagers, she really only wants to enjoy her youth independently. She is strictly feminist and and can easily be disturbed by this. She often keeps angry against her deputy Stan Beatles. Against her will, she feels himrelf attracted to him. '''Stan Beatles: '''He is the deputy of Fatama and the 15-year old brother of Wallabee Beatles. He was born by the Beatles in Germany, but was lost and spent most of his life in a German foster family, where he joined the local Teen Ninjas (without a past at the KND). Soon after the battle comes out who his real family is and he moves to the Beatles. Despite his past without his parents, he is very humorous and gets never out of his good mood. He has a great passion for German satire and reveres Martin Soneborn, Jan Bömermann and Extra 3. He loves his family and like to bully Wally and the Kids Next Doors despite the hate that Wally throws at him. What he thinks of Fatami Turk is unknown.